


Knitted with Love

by AbandonedLibrary



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Knitting, Lance is a bit shy, Lance needed something, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-08-19 06:03:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8193047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbandonedLibrary/pseuds/AbandonedLibrary
Summary: Lance needed something to do. So the universe threw him a bone. But, now he's too nervous to give everyone the things he made. A.K.A. Lance knits things and is too shy and embarrassed to give them to the others. And the other's love Lance, and want to know what's he been hiding.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, a long time ago I wanted to learn how to knit and failed. Even with all the dang tutorials I watched I was never able to do it. But, I always see how it calms one of my friends. Whom was always shy about giving me their creations. 
> 
> So, here came the story. 
> 
> Besides this fandom needs more fluff.
> 
> Lots of fluff.

Lance hated how jittery he felt and how his hands twitched with restless energy. It went to the point where Lance would often fail at his training session, because he couldn’t keep his damn hand steady. Making the other’s angry at Lance where he would just give up and leave the room in a huff, making the others look after him in worry. 

He needed to solve his problem. But, where would he find the things he needed in space? It’s not like he go to the nearest store and get the things he wanted. So, he gave up and hopes that the other’s could take his bullshit performance until he found a solution. 

Thankfully after a few weeks of having this problem the universe decided to finally throw him a bone. 

“Wait... is this yarn?” Lance whispered, feeling the soft material in his hands with awe and a hint of joy. Making the cloaked alien tilt their head to the side before making a strange sound that sounded almost like giggling. 

“I don’t know what this yarn is. But, we call this fate strings.” The aline informed, picking up another one and feeling the texture in their hand. “For when you make clothing for others... you tie them fates for them. A fate to be protected... a fate to be loved... a fate to live...” She whispered, before looking up into Lance’s eyes. 

“You’ve done much for us Blue Paladin. You and your team has saved my people. Please, allow me to give you as much as fate strings as you like.” She spoke, rising up and bowing towards the Paladin. Lance was nervous, not sure he should take the gift. But, the alien was so sincere and Lance really needed something like this. 

“Thank you so much... this is really going to help me.” Lance informed, making the alien give him a ‘happy’ look. 

“Just know Blue Paladin, fate strings are very important. Every thing you use for them, you must make a wish on the person you’re making them for. And if it’s for yourself, you must whisper the one thing you want them to do.” The alien informed, getting up before walking into her small shop. Lance tilted his head, wondering why and yet deciding to do as she said. It’s the least he could do... 

...especially when he gives me ten large basket filled with this fate string. Lance had tried to stop her, but the alien was adamant in giving him that much. Stating that he would be gone for a long time and you couldn’t find fate strings on any planet except for theirs. So, Lance reluctantly took all the baskets and secretly loaded them all up in Blue so that the other’s wouldn’t find out what he was doing. 

He knew that none of them would ever let him live this down. 

Now, Lance found himself with two large needles and a large ball of black fate string that had tints of glowing grays in them. “What should I make?” Lance whispered, rubbing the fabric and thinking of what he should do. The fabric had colors that made Lance think of Shiro and a fond smile reach his face. His hands moved on their own and little whispers went into each knit.  
“Please protect him...” Lance whispered, working on the sweater with diligence as he finally felt relaxed. 

When Lance was done, he couldn’t help the pride he had for seeing the finished sweater. But, Lance soon felt nervous again and grabbed a red fate strings in order to start on another sweater. Every day, it became the same routine for Lance. He would continue to work on his project, whispering little thing into the yarn before finishing. Then becoming too shy and nervous to give to the person he made it for and instantly started on the next project. 

The only good thing that came out of this was that Lance was able to keep up his performance with the others and even improved. But, the others still looked at Lance with worry as he became quiet and distant. Something the others didn’t like and something that a particular Paladin found very alarming. 

Two months went by and Lance found himself in a room that had piles upon piles of knitted clothes. Lance groaned, finishing the black lion hoodie he made with a pout as he placed it into the pile with the rest of the black clothes. 

“I’m running out of room and running out of yarn.” Lance grumbled, already going through half of the basket and seeing he only had five more left. While, that may seem a lot as the basket were as tall as Lance filled to the brim the yarn, with the speed Lance was doing they would only last for another month or so. 

Knock... Knock... Knock... 

“Lance? Are you in there?” the deep voice of Shiro spoke. Worry evident on the tone as Lance jumped from his bed. He rushed over towards the door and placed his hands on the cold metal. 

“Yeah! What’s up?” Lance called, panicking as he saw all the piles of clothes. 

“You missed dinner, we’re all really worry about you. Do you mind if we came in?” Shiro asked, making Lance frown at the ‘we’ part. But, also feeling like crap when he heard his leader sounding so sad and it was caused by HIM. 

“When you say we...” Lance started, but jump when a fist banged into the door. 

“OPEN UP!” Keith hissed, losing his patience with the whole thing. But feeling desperate to figure out what was wrong with Lance. “Um, Lance, he means all of us!” Hunk supplied helpfully, while Pidge started to work on the lock of Lance’s door. Allura looked at the door with concern and even Coran was passing outside with worry for the Blue Paladin. 

“WAIT! WAIT! YOU CAN’T COME IN!” Lance cried, trying to hold the door shut as it cracked open just a bit form Pidge’s efforts. 

“Lance! Please tell us what wrong! We care about you.” Shiro informed, gripping the edge of the door and trying to pull it along with Keith and Hunk. 

“Nnnooo!!!! You can’t! I’m, not ready!” Lance cried, his voice cracking as he tried to stop the door from opening. But, it was too late as Pidge cracked the code and the door flew upon with a loud slam. Making a few piles shake and threaten to tumble from their perches. Lance gaped at the group, looking behind him before waving his arms around at their shocked expression. 

“I can explain! I just! This helps me! And I... I...” Lance started, trying to figure out what to say. Something that never happened often for him as he usually a pro at talking. He didn’t have to talk though as Pidge bolted into the room towards a pile of green clothes and grabbed onto a green lion plush. 

“WHOA! Is this for me?” She asked, her eyes starry as she looked at the plush toy. It was soft to the touch and it warmed the girl’s heart as she brought it closed to her chest. It was like all of her worries were washing away and a blanket of love was wrapping around her. 

“Whoa, this one must be mine!” Hunk cheered, rushing to a yellow pile and taking out two yellow mittens. Placing them on his hands, Hunk couldn’t help the laughter that came out and rubbed the soft material on his face. He felt so warm and his hands tingled like someone was trying to play with them. 

Lance gulped, watching as Keith slowly made his way towards a pile of red with an unreadable expression. Reaching out, his fingers brushed against the quilt that Lance had taken time with as he made patterns the look like the dessert and even had a lion running across it. Keith gently placed the large quilt over his shoulders, noticing how big ti was as it enveloped the Red Paladin. 

Keith couldn’t explain it if he tried. He felt, safe and happy wrapped in the blanket. Like it was trying to protect him from everything bad thing that the universe could throw. It made Keith snuggle a little closer and turn in order for no one to see the water building up in his eyes. 

“Lance, you’ve made all of this?” Allura whispered, going over to the pink pile. She too was gently as she lifted up a shaw and placed it over herself. Looking with a fond smile as she saw flowers that almost looked like the ones... 

“This is beautiful.” She whispered, as the memories of her father and home world flashed in her mind. But, she felt no ache when she remembered. Instead, she felt the happiness of each memory and clutched the shaw closer to herself. 

“My boy! This is incredible!” Coran laughed, dancing around in his orange socks. The advisor couldn’t explain the wonderful feeling he felt, but it was amazing. Something he hasn’t felt in awhile with the stress of the Galra Empire lurking at every corner. 

“Um... I.. I...” Lance stuttered, before freezing when he saw Shiro walk over towards the black clothing pile. A metal hand touched the sweater on top and Shiro gasped when he felt something flow through him like a gently river. It was a feeling that was both familiar and yet unfamiliar, something that made him quickly place the sweater on in order to have the feeling even stronger. It was like... little kisses being placed in his heart. Trying to comfort him and saying that it was okay, that he didn’t need to be strong all the time. 

It was overwhelming and yet addicting. Shiro, didn’t want to push it away and instead wanted to feel it even more. But, the other feeling he was getting was something... that shocked Shiro. He almost smacked himself for not recognizing it instantly, for it was a feeling that he’s been having towards Lance. 

“Lance...” Shiro whispered, walking over to the other who kept twitching on the spot as he looked up at him nervously. 

“Yes?” Lance managed to bring out. Only to blink in surprise when the other leaned down to give him a chaste kiss. 

“Thank you.” Shiro whispered, onto his lips. 

Lance gaped, looking at the other before melting to the floor in a puddle of warm fuzzy feelings. Shiro, easily caught Lance before he smashed to the ground and laughed with how red the other was becoming. Suddenly a green blur smashed into the two making them grunt as Pidge clung onto Lance. She wore her own green sweater, with matching socks and holding onto her green lion plush. 

“Lance! You’re fucking amazing.” Pidge grinned. 

“Language Pidge.” Shiro scolded, getting the other to scoff. 

The group yelped when a yellow blur barreled into them almost making them fall onto the metal floor as Hunk held them with tears in his eyes. He was still wearing his gloves, but he was also wearing what looked like a comfortable snuggie over his large form. 

“Lance! Bro! I feel your love man!” Hunk cried, making Lance smile before he noticed another figure making their way to the group. Lance jumped when Keith fell onto him, the blanket still wrapped securely around him and his eyes still shiny with tears that threatened to fall. He didn’t say a word, but Lance felt a hand gripe his own and couldn’t help, but lay his head on the other’s black hair. 

Coran and Allura nodded to each other and joined the group. Everyone saying their thanks to Lance and some giving more kisses causing laughter as Lance became so red that it reminded them of Keith’s lion. 

Lance no longer knitted in secret. 

Instead, found himself in the lounge room with everyone around him wearing all the creations he made. He would knit in Shiro’s lap and laugh at Keith who became impatient for Lance’s next creation, while the others laughed at Keith’s almost child like reactions towards Lance’s works. 

“You’re amazing.” Shiro whispered, kissing his cheek before going back to reading the book he held in his hand. A black sweater over his form with a large heart on it. The two were wrapped in a large black quilt that had the constellations of earth knitted across it. On the left, Keith was leaning against Shiro and Lance with his own red blanket wrapped around him with Pidge right behind him. On their other side was Hunk, Allura and Coran all sleeping soundly like Keith and Pidge with their own quilts. 

“.... I think I’m starting to get it.” Lance confessed, smiling when he felt Shiro hold him a little tighter as they relaxed in the lounge. 

Soon, they would have the face the reality they were in. But, for now, they would relax in the comfort of each other. All having Lance’s knitted creations that were knitted with love towards his new family.


	2. Sewn with Care (Please Read Summary)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this was actually the original story that was going to be posted out. I sometimes do this where I will write things, complete them and then chose to either delete or post. This one, made me smile a bit so I decided to add it onto here instead of making it, it's own thing. 
> 
> This does not go with the same timeline or au or whatever the hell it's called anymore for the first chapter. 
> 
> Also, everything that Lance is doing I'm attempting to do right now. Because damn it, I want these in my life. I won't say now because that would ruin the surprise. 
> 
> ANYWAY, I decided to post this instead of deleting it so I hope you all enjoy! <3 <3 <3 <3

Lance stared at the pouch in question, getting a gently smile from Princess Allura as she walked away to hand the same thing to Pidge. Lance watched her move along to hand each Paladin a small white pouch before motioning them to open it. Everyone shuffled a bit before they opened the bags before them. 

Lance opened it and stared as he saw the beautiful shining crystals inside. They were beautiful and reminded Lance of the ones that grew on the planet Balmera. It looked like there were many shards inside, making Lance raise a brow as he looked at the beaming Princess. 

“I know you’ve all been working hard. So Coran and I decided to give you all a treat and allow you to shop while we get supplies for the castle.” Allura informed, making everyone blink as they stared at the pouches. 

“These are very rare crystals that are worth quit a bit in markets like these! So, spend to your hearts contents, but make sure you do it wisely.” Coran spoke, making sure to give Pidge a hard look. Pidge blushed, knowing that Coran knew that she would buy as many robots as she could with the crystals in her hand. Lance, felt something in him hum with excitement and he wiggled on spot as Coran gave an explanation on currency before motioning them to ‘run free’. 

Lance didn’t care if he surprised everyone as he bolt away. Looking around each stall quickly in order to find what he wanted. Finally, towards the back of the market Lance found what he was looking for and rocked on the balls of his feet as he stared at the items that covered the tables and walls. 

“Ah, I never seen someone so excited to come to my stall.” came a voice, making Lance look over to see a tall cloaked alien. The alien was covered in beautiful navy blue fabrics that looked like little galaxies that sparkled in the sun. Four clawed hands were covered in black bandage like fabrics as each one worked on a different task. 

“It’s actually very refreshing.” the alien chirped, before motioning around the stall. 

“What can I help you with?” the alien asked. 

“I want to buy lots of fabric! And thread! And scissors and needles! Also buttons! And maybe some ribbons!” Lance chanted, stares in his eyes as he kept urging forward towards the alien. The alien laughed, placing hand on the other’s head before ruffling Lance’s hair. 

“What a beautiful creature you are. Come, I shall show you everything.” the aline informed, before bringing Lance deeper into the store. 

By the end of it Lance had to take several trips, secret trips of course, back to the castle to deposit everything into his room. Even with the weird Alien’s help, it still took them four trips in total. By the end of it, Lance gave an extra crystal that made the Alien hug him tight and lift him the air with joyful trilling laughter. 

Lance explored the market a little more, looking at everything and buying a few clothes and skin products before deciding to save the rest of his crystals.  
Lance rushed past Keith, who gave him a curious look as he went back to his room and cracked his knuckles. Lance pounced on the pile and got started on his work. 

For Lance had an itch. 

An itch he REALLY need to scratch as it was becoming a point where he was having trouble sleeping. But, Lance would be damned if he told any of his teams about his that itch that could also be called homesickness. 

For one thing, they missed earth as much as he did and he didn’t want to bring up anything hard for them. Especially Pidge, whom always had a solemn look on her face as she thought about earth or her family. 

Also.. Lance’s itch... was missing his plush toys. 

Lance wanted to blush at how dependent he was on his stuffed plush toys. In his room back at home, he had hundred of large to small covering every inch of his room. Some were bought, while most were made. When he moved to the garrison, Lance had to be secretive in bringing out some of the plush toys he brought with him. Always waiting for Hunk to fall asleep before taking it out and always waking up early in order to place it away. 

Lance was embarrassed to say that he plush toy lover and needed them while he slept. He was cuddly person and the plush toys felt like someone was sleeping with him. So when he came to space, Lance had tried to surround himself with pillows. 

But it wasn’t the same. 

“What should I make?” Lance thought, wondering exactly what he should do as he stared at all the fabrics. Suddenly an idea pushed into his mind, making Lance see flashes of Blue causing the human to laugh at his partner. 

“You know, you’re right! I should make you.” Lance grinned, getting a proud and happy feeling flowing through his body that he knew wasn’t his own. 

It had only taken two hours for Lance to make a large golden retriever size plush toy of Blue. It made Lance preen in pride as he knew his skills hadn’t diminished ever after not sewing for so long. And this was hand sewn! Hand SEWN! 

That night Lance slept peacefully snuggling up to a plush toy of Blue who hummed in his mind with delight and reassurance. 

After that Lance decided to have the whole set. He made each lion with great care like he did with Blue and once he was finished, he swore he heard giddy purrs from that Lion as he walked by them in the hangars. 

“Man, it was nice that we went to that market! Like, eating different dishes instead of food goo every day? Sooo awesome!” Hunk cried, eating the dinner he made with gusto.  
“I admit, wearing different clothes a little refreshing.” Shiro spoke, looking down at the shirt and pants he was wearing with a little smile. It made Lance blush and quickly look down as he shoved a piece of meat into his mouth. 

“Oh yeah, it’s been a two weeks and we still haven’t talked about what any of us bough.” Hunk spoke, grinning as he looked over to Keith. Keith jumped at the attention, knowing what question the other wanted to say. 

“I bought clothes, some weapons, a data pad and ‘wood’.” Keith informed, making everyone nod as they’ve seen the other carving little creations whenever it was their down time. All eyes landed on Pidge, who looked up from stuffing her face with a blush. She pounded her chest when she choked a bit alarming Keith as he patted the girl’s back to dislodge the food. 

“I bought some tablets, clothes, some tools and a few robots.... though I wish I had gotten more.” Pidge spoke, saying the last bit under her breathe as she glared over at Coran. The Advisor was wise and made sure to follow Pidge towards the area selling the androids. Pidge was allowed to buy three, but was scolded in saving her ‘money’ for next time. 

“That probably was a good thing.” everyone thought. 

“How about you Hunk?” Pidge asked, curious and yet knowing what her friend bought. 

“Well, those shards were amazing! We got so much food for so little shards that we should be able to dine with class for at least a month or two! Oh, I also got clothes and some cooking tools that looked so cool and work like magic.” Hunk boomed, tears rolling down his face making Allura and Coran sweat drop at the action. The two honestly didn’t mind the food goo, but they’ll never admit that they too were getting tired of eating so often. 

“How about you Shiro?” Keith asked, curious to know what their leader bought. 

“Oh, well I only really got clothes. I already had a tablet and I’m working on reading the books in the library.” Shiro stated, laughing when he heard the groan from Pidge as the girl stated how ‘boring’ Shiro was. But, Lance felt like Shiro was boring. 

“Damn it, stop thinking Lance.” Lance thought, looking up to see Shiro smiling at him. 

Oh balls... 

“What did you get Lance?” Shiro asked, his voice sounding so smooth when he talked to him that Lance felt his knees buckle just a bit. He thought that the universe was so unfair at times as he saw Shiro. No longer was there a hero worship for the man as over time Lance had come to learn and understand their leader. But, while the there was feelings of friendship... there were also other feelings too. 

“Oh me? Ha! I got clothes and products to keep my skin lovely.” Lance charmed, making Hunk and Pidge groan while Keith looked at Lance in confusion. 

“Wait, I saw you bring something large in the castle with someone else though.” Keith spoke, making Lance pause before he stomp onto the other’s foot. 

“WHAT TH HELL!” Keith shouted, smashing his knee on the table making everything shake as he innocently sipped his drink. “Oh I’m sorry, my foot slipped.” Lance spoke and soon the two fought as they tried to kill each other with forks and spoons. Making Hunk and Shiro groan as they tore the two apart while Pidge egged them on. 

When Lance got back to his room that night, he was compelled to make a giant plush toy of Shiro. One so big that it would be taller and bigger than him. It wasn’t Lance’s proudest moment of his life when he finally finished the plush and slept peacefully on the chibi shiro’s stomach. It got even worse when he made plush toys, though smaller, of the rest of the team whenever a close call happened and Lance wanted to hold them close. 

Quiznak, he even had little keychain plush toys hanging inside Blue in order to get some comfort as he fought battles after battles. 

Did this make Lance creepy? 

“Yes, it does.” Lance groaned, right into chibi shiro’s chest as he held onto ‘Keith’ with a small pout on his lips. 

Keith was the one who had a close call, almost being shot in the head if it weren’t for Pidge seeing the sniper and tackling the other down to the ground. Lance wanted to tackle the other too when they came back to the castle in order to reassure himself that the other was alright. Sadly, He knew Keith wouldn’t allow ‘him’ to actually do that. Pidge, Hunk, Shiro, Allura and hell even Coran can do it. 

But, never Lance. 

“Paladins, please come to the training deck! You don’t need to dress for this!” spoke Allura’s voice. 

“Ugha, what now?” Lance sighed, thankful that he could stay in his large t-shirt and sleep shorts. Lance reluctantly left his plush toys side in order to step out of his room and before locking his door. He made his way towards the training deck seeing Pidge zooming over there by riding on top of one of the robots. 

He thinks the name was Beeper. 

Lance yawned, walking into the training room and seeing everyone already there. Allura, nodded to Lance as she looked at the group with a stern look. Everyone shuffled under the gaze, not knowing exactly what the Princess wanted. 

“The bond you all have has been lacking. It’s something that need to be fixed now or else we face consequences in the future.” Allura informed, while Coran nodded his head as he typed away at the tablet in his hands. 

“So we decided that you all need to understand each other a little more by going into each other’s room!” Coran cheered, making Lance freeze as he heard a crashing noise in his head. 

Oh no... 

“What, so everyone will be going into my room?!” Pidge cried, placing her hand on her hair as she stared at the others in horror. 

“Yes, you all need to understand each other when you’re at your most relaxed. If we allowed you to clean your rooms now. Then we won’t see how you true you are.” Allura informed, placing a reassuring hand on Pidge’s shoulder. 

Oh no, no, no...

“That actually might work out, nothing really says a person’s characteristics than the room they spend time in.” Hunk informed, having taken psychology back at the Garrison and knowing little things like this. 

“I got nothing to hide.” Keith informed, giving a sly glance to Lance. Something that didn’t go unnoticed by Shiro or Lance. 

“What’s that suppose to mean mullet head?” Lance hissed, glaring at the other who stood his ground. 

“You’ve been hiding something from us! Normally you never locked your door! But, now you make sure you lock it even when you leave the room!” Keith snapped, making Lance flinch as is he was struck. He stepped away from Keith, who frowned in concern while Shiro walked forward to place a hand on Lance’s shoulder. But, that made Lance flinch again causing the other to look at him with concern and alarm. 

“Then let us go to Lance’s room first.” Allura concluded, looking at Lance with a frown. 

“Hahaha.... NO!” Lance shouted, and bolted out of the room smashing his fist into the close in order to get a head start. “They can’t know! They can’t know! OH GOD SHIRO CAN’T KNOW ESPECIALLY!” Lance cried, running down the hallways as he heard the others shouts from behind. He made it to his room just in time to unlock and open the door. He closed the door just as he saw Keith and Pidge reaching it. Lance quickly, locked the door before looking back to see all the plush toys. 

“LANCE OPEN THIS DOOR!” Keith shouted, while Lance ran as quickly as he could to pick up the Keith, Hunk, Pidge, Allura and Coran. 

“No! You can’t come in yet!” Lance shouted, running in place and trying to figure out where to store everything. He felt his face grow hotter and hotter as ticks went by before he pounced on chibi shiro in order to grab him as well. He looked up and saw a vent... that looked rather large. Maybe even large enough to fit himself and his plush toys. 

“Lance, come on! We’re just worried about you bud!” Hunk cried from the door. 

“You guys can’t come in!” Lance shouted, summoning his blaster and shooting the vent door off. This caused the other to shout in alarm making Lance shot around the door to weld the door shut. Lance placed his bayard back on his shelf before throwing the team up into the vent. Lance forced chibi Shiro to sit up as he climbed into the vent before pulling the large plush along with him. 

“The lions I can explain, not these!” Lance thought, grabbing ‘everyone’ before he started making his way through the vents. Lance heard the door groan before it was torn down, making Lance move faster as he made his escape. 

Turn left.... 

“Blue?” Lance thought, before turning left. Following each direction as quickly as possible before he soon found himself at Blue’s hangar. Blue moved, in order to knock of the gate and open her mouth to allow Lance inside her cockpit. Lance first threw everyone inside before stepping in himself. Sighing in relief when Blue closed her mouth and settled back down on her floor. 

“What... won’t this make it worse!” Lance thought alarmed, looking at the hanging blush toys and thew medium ones he made of the team that decorated the cockpit. 

“Blue they’re going to laugh at me! Or think I’m creepy! Oh god, Shiro’s going to think I’m a freak!” Lance whined, lugging the large plush against the metal wall before falling onto it’s chest and stomach. 

Don’t worry... they love you... I love you.... we love you... never find you a freak... 

“Thanks Blue, but you’re a sentient mechanical lion.... social cues aren’t really your thing.” Lance explained, making Blue rumble with laughter. It only took a few minutes for the team to be standing outside of Blue demanding for him to open up. 

“Lance! Are you doing drugs? Please don’t tell me you’re doing drugs!” Hunk cried. 

“What the hell! I’m not doing drugs!” Lance shouted, not daring to look at the screens that showed the outside. 

“Are you sure because that’s what people who do drugs usually say!” 

“HUNK! I’M NOT DOING DRUGS!” 

“Then why are you hiding? Is this because of the plush toys? Because, I gotta say I might steal this one from you!” Pidge shouted while holding up the green lion plush. “I must say Lance, your sewing skills are quit impressive.” Allura spoke, holding up Black Lion plush along with Coran as it was biggest the one. 

“Lance! What are you hiding? What are you so scared about?!” Keith asked, but Lance refused to answer or look. Pouting as he poked at the plush ‘keith’ and grumbling how he always had to ruin things. 

Suddenly, Blue made a whining noise making Lance look up to see Black Lion making it’s way towards them. Shiro was standing on top of her head, arms crossed over his chest as Black lowered down to deposit her Paladin before growling at Blue. Blue whined again before lowering herself to the ground making Lance gasp. 

“SHIRO! NO FAIR! THAT’S CHEATING!” Lance shouted, watching with dread as Blue quivered in opening her jaw. 

“No one said I couldn’t!” Shiro explained back, walking to the mouth of Blue who finally relented and opened. 

“Blue! No! Team Ice Ice doesn’t betray each other!” Lance cried, grabbing the plush toys and pushing them all in a corner. 

You try... fighting against Black... and see if you don’t show your throat... 

“Okay, fair enough.” Lance cringed as he heard heavy footsteps race up and into his cockpit. 

Lance watched Shiro come in having a serious look on his face making Lance wonder if they really thought he was doing drugs, because ouch that kinda hurt. Shiro looked at Lance, before looking at all the plush toys a look of confusion and amusement filtering onto his face as he stared at the largest of the plush toys. 

“This is what you were hiding?” Shiro asked, a chuckle on his face and a blush forming on the leader’s face as he continued looking at chibi shiro. 

“It’s not what it looks like?” Lance wheezed, wincing as everyone else came storming in before staring at everything in shock. 

“WHOA! Is that mini me?” Hunk cried, looking at the plush toys that were dangling at the control panel before looking at the ones spilling behind Lance. “Goodness, Allura look! There we are!” Coran spoke with joy, pointing at the plush toys that resembled the two. Allura blinked, walking over to the side in order to pick up the plush of herself with a curious gaze. 

“You made plush toys of ever-... oh my quiznak is that Shiro?!” Pidge explained, pointing a finger at the biggest one that Lance cannot hide even if he tried. 

“Okay! Now you know! Just get out!” Lance shouted, his voice cracking and his eyes watering just a bit. 

Everyone froze, seeing the Blue Paladin clearly upset and distressed. He protected the plush toys behind him with a vicious glare and pouty lips not wanting them to get taken away. He wouldn’t handle if they were taken away. He needed them. 

“Lance... why?” Shiro managed to ask, making Lance look down as he allowed a few tears to fall. 

“I like plush toys okay! I like hugging them and sleeping with them or having them by my side! It was a comfort to me and it was something that I was able to achieve when we were at the market where I could buy supplies and materials for everything!” Lance started, growling at Hunk who tried to pick up a Pidge plush that was apart of his pile. Hunk raise his hands, stepping back as his friend quickly grabs the plush before placing it behind him. 

“And with this whole war things we’re in danger all the time! And like, I can’t just hug you guys and cuddle you until I feel better because honestly, beside Hunk, I don’t think anyone of you like me all that much!” Lance confessed, making Keith stare at the Keith plush that was in one of his hands. 

“AND I REALLY LIKE SHIRO! Like, boyfriends type of liking! WHICH I KNOW MAKES THIS CREEPY!” Lance shouted, finally finishing what he’s been feeling for a little while. 

Everyone was stunned, shocked to hear Lance’s words. 

“Now get out! And Allura, give me back you!” Lance shouted, before he dove into the large pile and hid under the Shiro plush. He didn’t care if this was being childish, this was probably the most embarrassing thing he’s ever went through and it will be a miracle if they were able to form Voltron out of this. 

Foot steps came close to Lance, making him tense and flinch away when he saw two feet coming close to his face. Carefully a metal hand lifted the large plush off of Lance, making him look up to see a... 

... very happy Shiro? 

“Don’t you want to cuddle with the real thing?” Shiro asked, making Lance gape at the other. 

“Aren’t you creeped out?” 

“Not really, I’m actually really happy and find this very adorable.” 

“But, I made a giant plush toy of you.” 

“Yup, and it’s cute.” 

“oh....” 

“May I kiss you?” 

“Yes, please.” Lance spoke, blinking in surprise as he was grabbed by his arms with that Shiro brought Lance into his arms before kissing him on his warm lips. Lance eyes fluttered close, enjoying the kiss before pulling away with a goofy expression on his face. Shiro laughed, before pressing kisses all over Lance’s face making Lance laugh as well as he tried to stop the other.  
But, the two weren’t alone for long as Pidge launched herself onto the two falling onto the large Shiro plush that was behind them. Hunk soon joined in and even Keith wiggled his way to cuddle into Lance’s side. Allura smiled along with Coran who joined the lion pile making them all laugh when Lance grabbed Keith Plush away from Keith. 

There would need to be a lot of talking. 

And a lot of plans to be more open with each other. 

Pidge planned to show Lance she cared more. 

Keith planned to allow Lance’s friendship advances and cuddles. Along with initiating his own towards the other. 

Hunk planned to make bonding days that doesn’t include training. 

Shiro planned to love the hell out of Lance. 

Allura planned another visit to the markets and Coran planned to find a camera somewhere. 

But, for now the group felt comfortable as they laid with each other and allowed comfort in each other’s warmth. But, Pidge frowned when he notice something about the plush toys. It was wasn’t complete. 

“Where are you?” Pidge asked, making Lance blink as he looked over to the girl on his stomach. 

“I never made one?” Lance questioned, making Keith huff as he buried his face in the other’s hair. 

“Well, you need to make one for each group you created. Also I demand a large plush of myself!” Pidge informed, poking at Lance’s chest making him laugh. 

“Oh! Oh! Me too! It will be just like Totoro!” Hunk explained, already seeing a metal image of a large hunk plush with the whole team sleeping on his belly. It was so beautiful, it brought a little tear to his eye. 

“Hey, if everyone is getting one I want one.” Keith hissed. 

“Oh! I also want a green lion plush so big that I can ride it!” 

“I would love to have a plush of a Pink Star!” 

“Allura, what the hell is a Pink Star?” 

A few days later a Lance plush was added to every group. 

A few weeks later Lance begged for a break as his hands were getting sore with all the sewing. 

And no amount of Shiro kisses could make it better.... no seriously he got blisters.


	3. Red Scarf of Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part of the Knitted Au Series I made. 
> 
> Thought of this as I freeze my ass off in my room and looked at the scarves I have hanging on my door. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy it!

Lance was nervous, no, he wasn’t just nervous he was going to go into a melt down. He made sure to make everything perfect. Every knit was one filled with as much love as he could muster and every design was something that was planned. Today was the day, to day was the day that the team were celebrating Shiro’s birthday. 

Lance gulped, wiggling around his large navy blue sweater with nervousness. The scarf was long, longer than a normal scarf. Because, this scarf was the scared couple’s scarf and Lance was determined to give it to Shiro. 

“I can do this.” Lance thought, feeling the soft fabric as he looked at the golden designs. Little golden chibi heads of both him and Shiro were one it, with hearts surrounding them. It was embarrassing now that Lance finished it, but he felt pride in making this. 

Knock... knock... knock... 

“Hey Lance, are you ready?” Hunk spoke, making Lance jump as he quickly folded the long scarf into his arms. He wrapped it in pretty paper and even placed a bow on top before rushing out of the room. 

Hunk was standing there with his own gift in his hands. What made Lance smile was his friend was wearing his yellow poncho with little lions on it. Lance remembered making that one when he saw his gentle friend cleaning Yellow with such joy. 

“Oooohhhh, so you finally fished?” Hunk asked, making Lance nod his head. 

“Yeah! I took me a fully month when Keith said something. I wanted to make sure it was perfect.” Lance confessed, holding the package close. 

“You’ll do fine bro, you’ve worked hard. And we love all of your knitted creations. Most of all Shiro, though Keith is a close second.” Hunk laughed, making Lance smirk with great pride at the comment. 

The two rushed to the room where they were going to hold the surprise. Allura was currently distracting Shiro while they were trying to get everything ready. Keith and Pidge were working on decorations while Coran and Hunk worked on the food. Everyone was amazing to allow Lance more time to finish his gift. 

“Okay, are we all ready?” Lance asked, walking through the door to see the beautiful decorated room. 

“Yup! Allura should be coming back with Shiro soon.” Coran spoke, making Lance perked up with happiness. 

“So, what you get for Shiro?” Pidge asked, looking over at Keith as he placed his own gift on the large table that was covered in pretty wrappings and bows. Some where huge and others were small, but Lance smiled as everyone put effort in their gifts. 

“I made him some of the ingredients to the teas he really liked. I also got him some of the candy sweets he really liked at the alien market.” Hunk informed, placing his gifts onto the table. 

“I got him several empty journals and writing materials... he spoke about wanting to write again.” Keith confessed, a blush on his cheeks when everyone went ‘aw’ to him. 

“I got him a sound soother. Lance told me how Shiro didn’t like sleeping in silence so I made some comforting sounds and even some lighting effects.” Pidge informed, making Lance sigh in relief. 

“I got the chap many books! His thirst for knowledge is refreshing!” Coran explained, patting the huge gift making Lance swept drop at all the books. He defiantly knew that Shiro would be content for months with these books as their leader tended to spend time on each book to analyze and learn. 

“And Allura got Shiro a new tablet since the old one was destroyed.” Pidge offered, making Lance nod with a small blush. 

He was part of the reason why the tablet meet it’s doom. While everyone was lounging in the hangars, Lance was playing with Blue by climbing all over her. Of course, he fell making Shiro sprint and catch him. But, he was holding his tablet and his reaction made him fling it right into the ground smashing it into pieces. 

Suddenly, Lance’s musing stopped when he heard something from the side of the room. It was faint, so faint he almost didn’t hear it. But, being in a large family, you listen to everything big and small just in case someone was in trouble. Without a word he broke from the group and went to the vent leaning down to peer through it. 

“Maybe I’m just being paranoid?” Lance thought, as he peered into the darkness. 

Only for a clawed arm to burst through the vent and grab his throat. Lance yelped, before he started choking as he was being pulled into the vent. This caused everyone to cry out with them heading towards Lance while Coran slammed he emergency button. 

Lance saw Hunk’s horrified face before he was being dragged in the vent. Lance struggled in the Galra Android’s gripe, holding his gift in one hand and punching the Android with the other. But, androids don’t feel pain and didn’t seem bothered by the punches. 

“How did it get on the ship?” Lance thought, a little terrified that they didn’t notice this machine being inside. 

When they started heading towards the hangars Lance knew he needed to get out. But, he had no weapons all he had was... 

“No.” Lance thought, as he looked at the package and yet knowing that Shiro would have wanted it this way. 

So ripping the package he brought out the long scarf and started wrapping. The android seemed shock by the turn of events and drops Lance making Lance fall down the vents. Lance screamed, grabbing hold of the scarf tightly as he went down. The tangled scarf wrapped around the android pulling it’s hold on the vent out. 

Soon they were both falling and Lance wondered if he was going to go splat as soon as he hit the bottom. He closed his eyes shut and wondered if this was the end when suddenly the scarf in his hand yanked. 

Lance yelped, scrambling to hang on as he swung around looking up to see the android in a crumpled state and sparking. Lance quickly looked around as the drop was still long and the android he knew was about to explode. So he swung back and forth to the closest vent trying to kick it open. 

“GUYS! I’m right here! Can you hear me?” Lance shouted, wincing as he heard a whine coming from the android. But, it was one that showed that the android was a ticking time bomb after smashing around so much. 

“Lance?! Is that you?!” came a cry. 

“Shiro! I’m in here! Help!” Lance shouted, kicking the gate again. 

Thankfully, the gate flew off as soon as Shiro got his hand on it. Glowing purple tearing it off like wet paper and throwing it aside. Lance swung his legs through the opening. Feeling Shiro grab and pull as hard as he could. Lance kept his hold on the scar hoping to maybe, just maybe get it off. 

But an explosion could be heard and Lance yelped as the scarp snapped from the flames and blast. He tumbled into Shiro and the two slid all the way to the metal wall where they watched smoke rise out of the vents. Lance felt Shiro hold him close while breathing heavily as he stared at the vent with a glare. 

“Are you alright?” Shiro asked, checking Lance over. 

“Yeah, if it weren’t for the scaAAAAAHHHH!!! Oh NO!” Lance cried, looking at the destroyed scarf with misery. It was as long as his arm and was burned at the edges. All the hard work he did for several weeks were gone in flames. 

Shiro’s gift was ruined. 

“I’m sorry Shiro.” Lance whimpered, a few frustrated tears falling down his face as he clutched at the scar. 

“Your gift, your day... it was suppose to be your best birthday ever.” Lance informed, his voice cracking a bit. Shiro stared at Lance with love and joy seeing his lover and hearing his confession. 

“Lance, you made this for me?” He asked, his voice happy and Lance blinked a bit before nodding his head. 

Lance yelped, this time in a good surprise as Shiro tackled him and brought the scarf and his own face close to his own. He started saying how happy he was and how he’ll treasure the scarf forever. He kept telling Lance how happy he was and how much he loved him, that Lance felt too warm as his face burned with embarrassment. 

When Hunk came to find them, he instantly turned around. Making sure to lead an confused Pidge and an oblivious Keith away from the scene. 

“You can say they’re scarfing down their love for each other.”


	4. Hot Coco and Christmas Sweaters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small little thing I wanted to make to celebrate the winter months. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy it. And hope you're ready for holidays! 
> 
> Tumblr: KnightNuraStar   
> Twitter: KnightNuraStars

Lance sighed, relaxing on the comfortable couch as his hands slowly guided their way in knitting the sweater before him. All around the room he was in was decorated in snowflakes and bright lights. Candles sat on the windows and little reindeer nestled on top surfaces all over. A fire placed a roaring with a warm fire and next to the large window was a beautiful Christmas tree decorated in ornaments shaped in mechanical lions and space ships. 

“To think it's only been one year.” Lance thought, looking around the room before his eyes looked upon the pictures that decorated almost every part of the wall. Some of them made Lance smile brightly and others clenched his heart. 

It had been one whole year since the defeat of Zarkon. 

To Lance it almost seemed like yesterday where he was bleeding on the battlefield. Keith holding him up as he held Pidge up, watching Shiro lay the finishing blow on Zarkon. He remembered the heartache for the battle was long and many things were lost. But, they all came out alive and Lance was thankful for that mercy. 

“Shiro! When is everyone coming?” Lance shouted, his voice echoing in the large room that acted as both a living room and kitchen. 

“Everyone should be coming down the week. Keith and Pidge said they'll be arriving in four days. The Holts wanted them to stay just a little longer. Allura, Matt and Coran will also be coming at the same time.” Shiro called, watching the stove as the smell of warm chocolate filled the air and tickled Lance's stomach and throat. 

Lance smiled, Pidge had managed to save both her father and Matt in one piece. While they were malnourished and weak, they were able to be healed physically in the next few months. In all honesty, Lance was more surprised when Keith and Pidge declared their relationship than when Allura proclaimed her courtship with Matt. 

While no one was surprised when Hunk stated that Shay and him were getting married. They already had their first child too, a son by the named of Rex. It made Lance chuckle a bit, feel a bit of a tear going down as he remembered the day where Hunk stated that Lance would be the first godfather. It was one of his happy moments when the war finally ended. 

Ding! DONG! 

“Shiro?” Lance asked, getting a wave from Shiro who already went to the door. Lance listened carefully, hearing the sound of growls and soft clicks. When Shiro came back, he placed a large basket of Christmas cookies onto the table. 

“Ooohhhh, Neighbors?” Lance asked, watching as Shiro placed a deep scan on the cookies. Even with Zarkon gone, you could never be too careful. Some were angered by Zarkon's end and wanted revenge against the Paladins, something that them roll their eyes and groan. Since compared to Zarkon, everything was like a small earth bunny trying to scare them. 

“Yup. It's from Tersar.” Shiro informed, making Lance coo. For the their Galran neighbor was both grumpy and kind, that Lance always seem to gravitate towards whenever they saw each other. 

“Ooooohhhh, this will go well with your hot chocolate.” Lance informed, making Shiro to chuckle as he hanted one that was in the shape of the blue lion to Lance. Lance took it, instantly biting into it with a moan and wiggling more into their couch. Lance looked towards the glass door in question, wondering where Black and Blue were, when two large shapes started tapping at the door. 

“Wipe your paws!” Lance warned, seeing the giant lions coming through. Huffing at what Lance said, but doing as they were told. 

Lance smiled, knitting the final thing on the sweater before placing his needles back in the basket. Thin fingers brushed over the Christmas sweater with the black lion symbol on it. And right on the head was a Santa with little snowflakes all around. It was simple, but that is how his husband usual preferred his clothes. 

“Shiro, come here.” Lance ordered, making Shiro come as soon as Lance called. 

“I finished it! Try it on! Try it on!” Lance explained, presenting the sweater. Shiro grinned, grabbing the sweater and throwing of the one he already had on towards the other large couch in the room. In total there were two large couches and two love seats in their home. Since, it was usually their home that everyone piles in for the holidays or dinners. 

“Feel good.” Shiro informed, seeing the sweater fit perfectly with still room to move around in. 

The taller male leaned down to kill Lance on the lips, making Lance beam at how happy Shiro looked. Soon, laughter erupted in the room as Lance was picked up and twirled around. Both Black and Blue huffed in their laughter before they curled up right in front of the fire place. Lance grinned, kissing Shiro again before he was gently laid down again. 

“Hey, I'm going to the bathroom real quick! Hot Chocolate better be ready.” Lance informed, winking at Shiro before he grabbed two of his prosthetic legs. “Of course, who do you take me for?” Shiro asked, flicking Lance in the forehead before leaving. 

Lance rolled his eyes, before making his way towards the downstairs bathroom. Relieving himself in the toilet, washing his hands and making his way out again. He stopped though in order to look at the photos on the wall. One in particular, caused his chest to ache just a little bit. 

They all changed from the wars that they went through and even though their allies already reached to earth and helped the integration of humans.... well... it was still rocky. Lance wasn't the same and coming back with both his legs gone destroyed his family. They treated him as if he couldn't do anything, which he could understand why. But, after fighting for so long, it got tiresome and soon his relationship with the ones he missed became strained. 

It was one of the reasons why he no longer lived on earth. Instead live on a planet so much like it, that he didn't mind replacing it for home. While he still contacted his family and visited... it will take time and that was something Lance didn't mind. 

When Lance came back Shiro was already on the couch, turning on an old stop motion kids film about Rudolph on the screen. On the coffee table there was a spread of food with two large steaming cups of hot chocolate waiting to be consumed. 

Lance smiled, sitting down and taking down off his metal legs. Shiro moved so that way the two were almost wrapped around each other as they stared at the screen. Watching as the little reindeer with the glowing nose made his way to being the most important member of the team Santa. 

“Shiro.” Lance whispered, looking up to see Shiro looking down with so much love in his eyes for him. 

“Yes?” Shiro asked, making Lance grin before he leaned forward to give a very sweet kiss towards the other. 

“Merry Early Christmas.” Lance explained, making Shiro to laugh and the lions to grin. 

“And to all a goodnight.”


End file.
